Unsaid Feelings
by hetaliajapan01
Summary: What if Zoisite found out that Kunzite was Cheating on him... Or at least he thought he was... M for later chapters Zoisite x Kunzite. Two and/or three shot  if there is such a thing...  Attempted angst... Some humor...
1. Chapter 1

Unsaid feelings

* * *

><p>My second fanfic… Which happens to be a two-shot… Ironic much XD… Warnings though, this might be a little more person angsty than my other story… And romantic too… For some reason, I've always been a person who loves a angsty story with a happy ending… Which is why I going to write one… About one of my favorite Sailor Moon pairings… And since you're here… You probably already know who I'm talking about… If you don't, then read the freaking tags! :3 Now for the story!<p>

Note:I don't own Sailor Moon... If I did, then it wouldn't be an American kid's show, and I wouldn't be writing this... ;P

* * *

><p>It was an unusually rainy and gloomy day here in the dark kingdom… And that was saying something, I mean, it's called the dark kingdom for a reason! Not the point here… Anyways… It was a particularly dark day for a young Shitennou, who went by the name of Zoisite. You see, he was in, what most Earthians, would call, a 'brooding mood.' "Why?" you ask? Well, it has to do with the love of his life, the one and only man for him: Kunzite. Although he does love him very much, it sometimes seems to him that he doesn't love him back, as a matter of fact, what he had seen earlier, made him, not only sick to his stomach… But it also made his heart ache. It ached so much, that he thought it was breaking…<p>

* * *

><p>~Flashback~<p>

Zoisite had been minding his own business, walking back to his room, which he share with his Kunzito-sama'. When he reached the door, he heard the voice of his affection and love Kunzito-sama… Talking to the most hated Queen, whose every order he had to obey, Beryl.

'Now what could they be talking about?' thought Zoisite to himself.

"You know, Kunzite, as the strongest of my kingdom, you do get some perks, that none of the others do…" murmured Beryl seductively.

'Beryl? Trying seduce **my** Kunzito-sama?' he thought to himself, outrage, flooding into him. Causing him to want to instantly march in there and try to rip out the hag's throat… But he calmed down, knowing that he could trust his Kunzito-sama to stay loyal to him, and not betray him. After all, Zoisite knew that his Kunzito-sama would never be attracted to that hag of a queen…

But what he heard next, would be a slap in the face to that pride of his which in which he trusted Kunzite to be faithful to him… "I am honored that you would offer this my lady. And I would be much obliged to take that of which you offer."

Zoisite froze, then he felt his heart break, as he sank to the ground, his eyes wide. "No," he whispered, his eyes beginning to flood with tears. "No…" he whispered once more, as he shakily stood, before turning tail and running.

Just as he disappeared down the hallway, he didn't see the door to the room open and Kunzite, poke his head out, searching left and right for the source of the noise, which he knew to be from his little sakura, Zoisite. Not finding him in the hallway, he quietly closed the door, as he withdrew from the hall.

~Flashback End~

* * *

><p>Just the thought of that earlier scene caused unwanted tears to prick his eyes. As he began to wipe them away, he didn't hear the sound of bootsteps coming his way, only when he did, he found it was too late…<p>

"Zoisito, my little sakura. Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you…"

Zoisite tipped his head forward, his bangs hiding his eyes, and his tears.

"I'm sorry Kunzito-sama, but there is something that I must attend to… Excuse me…" he quickly turned and brushed past his traitorous lover and hurried down the hallway and around the corner, before teleporting to the room he had lived in before he and Kunzite had become lovers.

But, when he had brushed past, Kunzite, he hadn't known that the older man had seen his tears…

Staring after his lover, Kunzite raised an eyebrow at his retreating form. "Zoisito?"

~End~

* * *

><p>I know it sucks, right? But please bear with me, this is only my second one… Now that I think about it, I might make this into a three-shot (if there is such a thing…). Well, I will update this weekly, along with my other story, The Sakurai and the Vongola, it's a Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfic… It your interested, then here's the summary.<p>

Sawada Chiyome, more commonly known as Dame-Chiyome is the great-great-great granddaughter of the 10th Vongola Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi… But that's not all, she's also the great-great-great granddaughter of Yamaguchi Airi, the 10th head of the Sakurai family… Now Dame-Chiyome must learn to rule 2 families and 2 large, important Mafiosi… What will happen to her?


	2. Chapter 2

Unsaid Feelings

This the second, and last part of this story. Warning, this chapter will be the reason as to why the rating is M… Please be patient with me… This is my first lemon, I think you call it… Please don't judge too harshly…

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks since Zoisite had overheard the 'conversation', and had started avoiding, not only Kunzite, but Queen Beryl, also… This winded up not only confusing and upsetting Kunzite, but it also made Queen Beryl angry over at the fact that Zoisite has been ignoring her summons for weeks, meaning that zero to no work has been done for the past few weeks… Eventually, tired of Zoisite's attitude, Queen Beryl called for Kunzite.<p>

"Kunzite! What is wrong with that lover of yours? He's been ignoring my summons for weeks!"

"I'm sorry, my Queen, I don't know what's wrong with him… He's been acting strange for the past few weeks…"

"Well, I don't care! You better make him obey me, or else, I'll make sure that there is something wrong with him!"

And with that, he was dismissed.

* * *

><p>Zoisite heaved a sigh. I had been so long since he had seen his beloved Kunzito-sama. He heaved yet another sigh, it had also been a long time since he had seen Queen Beryl, and when he would see her, she was probably going to kill him… He quietly leaned against the wall by the window… This had been the last place where he had ran into his precious Kunzito-sama… Once again he heaved a sigh. 'Kunzito-sama…'<p>

As if by coincidence, the object of his thoughts suddenly teleported right infront of him, nearly giving him a heart attack. Kunzite's look of anger and annoyance wasn't helping his poor little heart, either… Neither was what Kunzite was about to say to him…

"Zoisito! Where the hell have you been? Queen Beryl is pissed at you! Do you know how long that you've been ignoring her summons!"

Zoisite looked away from Kunzite. "No, Gomenasai, Kunzito-sama, I will go and see her now."

As Zoisite was about to leave, Kunzite grabbed his arm, and forced him to turn and face him. "More importantly… Why have you been avoiding my, my little sakura?"

He quietly pulled Zoisite closer to him, grabbing his chin, and forcing the young Shitennou to look at him. What he saw in Zoisite's eyes was a mixture of hurt and anger. "Zoisito-" Kunzite began, just as the young man wretched himself out of Kunzite's grasp. It was quite needless to say, but Zoisite was pissed. 'How dare he? How dare he pretend that he doesn't know what I'm talking about!' His eyes widened when he realized that he had said that out loud. Kunzite was also looking somewhat shocked. Zoisite was once again about to run away, when, Kunzite's strong arms wrapped around him.

"What exactly is it that I did to anger you?" he whispered in his ear, causing Zoisite to shiver at their closeness.

Zoisite angrily pushed Kunzite away. "Oh, don't play stupid! I know what you and Beryl are doing behind my back!"

"What are you talking about?" Kunzite exclaimed, completely confused.

"Ummm…" Said a voice from out of no where.

Turning, the two discovered, to their surprise (and in Zoisite's case, annoyance) Jadeite.

"Well, what is it?" Zoisite snapped.

"What you think you over heard… It was I…"

The two froze, before Zoisite gave out an angry "EHHHH?"

"I did it, because I wanted Nephrite to stop loving Queen Beryl, because I'm in love with him…" Jaideite mumbled blushing.

"Really?" said, yet another voice from out of no where.

Once again, everyone turned, and found Nephrite, standing right behind Jaideite!

Jaideite gave a small yelp, before transporting somewhere else in the castle.

"OI! Wait a minute! Jaideite!" Yelling after him, Nephrite teleported, trying to follow after Jaideite… Leaving our lovely couple to their own romantic troubles.

* * *

><p>When Zoisite, and Kunzite reached their room, after Zoisite had explained just what the hell was going on… Let's just say, thing got a little steamy for our couple…<p>

~Warning Male x Male Scene ahead~

Laying Zoisite on the bed, the two lovers quietly began to kiss. Kunzite licked Zoisite's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Zoisite complied. Their tongues dancing erotically in Zoisite's mouth, Kunzite's hands wandering his smaller lover's body, while Zoisite wrapped his around Kunzite's neck. Breaking the kiss, and making Zoisite whine, Kunzite quickly unbuttoned Zoisite's grey uniform shirt, revealing his nipples. Taking one of the pink nubs in his mouth, he began to suck and nibble at it, until it was nice and hard (although, that wasn't the only thing that was hard…), before leaving it, in favor of giving it's twin the same treatment… In return, Kunzite was rewarded with approving mewls and whimpers from Zoisite. When he was satisfied with his work, he trailed his tongue down Zoisite's chest, to his stomach, and stopping right above Zoisite's pantsline. Stopping there, Kunzite knelt by the bed, and quietly removed his lover's boots, and move up, back to Zoisite's pantsline. With skillful hands Kunzite easily undid Zoisite's pants, and they were tossed aside, leaving only Zoisite's underwear to cover up his erect member. He moaned as Kunzite nibbled at his member through his underwear.

"Kunzito-sama! Your clothes…" Zoisite moaned.

Kunzite smirked at his younger lover, before stripping himself of his uniform, cape, gloves, and boots. Leaving him in the same state as Zoisite, in his underwear. Leaning on Zoisite in the bed, his head in between Zoisite's legs, he kissed both the insides of his thighs before, once again nibbling at his erection.

"Kunzito-sama! Please!" Zoisite whined.

" 'Please,' what, my little koibito?" Kunzite whispered huskily, continuing to tease Zoisite through his underwear.

"Please! Take me!" Zoisite, finally managed to choke out.

Smirking, Kunzite complied, pulling Zoisite's underwear away and tossing it away, with the rest of the clothes on the floor.

"Suck." Kunzite ordered, holding three fingers to Zoisite's mouth.

Zoisite complied, taking Kunzite's fingers into his mouth, and sucking thoroughly.

When Kunzite felt that his fingers were wet enough, he quietly removed them from his lover's mouth, resulting in another whine from Zoisite.

Kunzite chuckled. "Patience Zoisite." He said, slipping a finger into Zoisite's puckered hole.

He gave Zoisite a few minutes to adjust to the intrusion, before stuck another finger in Zoisite and began to scissor him. Finally, he added a third finger, using all three, he began to poke around, search for Zoisite's…

"Ahhhn! Kunzito-sama!" Zoisite moan.

Prostate.

With that, Kunzite pulled his fingers out, and quickly slide his length in, before Zoisite had a chance to whine at the loss. He stopped for a moment, once again giving Zoisite a chance to get used to him. When Zoisite nodded at him, he continued. Thrusting in and out of his lover, repeatedly hitting his prostate, was making Zoisite go crazy with pleasure, and give approving moans and mewls.

After minutes of more thrusting on Kunzite's part, a chain reaction occurred. Zoisite cumming all over both of them, and gripping Kunzite harder, which in turn made Kunzite moan, and thrust a few more times, before spilling his seed into his lover.

~Scene Over~

Heaving a happy sigh, Zoisite turned over to his lover and snuggled close to him. Kunzite wrapped his arms around him, before whispering in his ear: "The next time your angry with me, just talk to me about it, alright?"

Zoisite nodded contently, before falling asleep.

End

* * *

><p>I told you that this was my first lemon, and if you didn't like it… Then give me a few pointers, tell me what I did wrong… Well, I hoped you enjoyed it! I think I might just make a sequel to this, except the focus will be on Nephrite x Jaideite, where we left of with them… Eh, I'll considerate…<p>

Well then… Janae!


End file.
